Offspring from Hell
by WTFreak
Summary: I don’t know how I became a part of it, but that doesn't matter because they won’t ever let me go.
1. Never Lost but Found

**-Gahh! It's my first fanfic =D Please be nice!**

**Hmm…I want to get away from the whole point of 'since they're ninjas, they can fight' sorta thing. I want to make them not be able to fight so I don't have to add so much detail to their fighting scenes…but there will be some fighting scenes, just not the high-action you see in the manga or anime.**

* * *

It was a terrible day. The girls and I wanted to get to our rented cabin house quickly, so Sakura suggested we take a shortcut. That shortcut led us into a very large forest, one in which we couldn't get out of because of the dark sky and the endless batch of trees.

"Sakura…you're stupid…" Ino called out loud as she desperately tried to catch up with the group.

"Hey, I know what I'm doing, okay? We just need to pass by…a couple of trees and we're there." Sakura said in an unsure voice.

"Ino is right…we've been walking for hours. If we'd followed our normal route, we would've been there by now." I said as I tried to move my sore legs. Tenten loudly sighed in frustration when Sakura didn't answer. We didn't even once stop to rest ever since we began our journey.

"Tenten, I get it. We're lost okay? But at least I'm trying to find a way out of this forest." Sakura continued.

"Y'know what, let's just camp for the damn day. I'm tired as hell and I don't need this kinda shit right now!" Ino yelled as she stomped away to a nearby tree and sat down, not making any signs of moving at all. Sakura threw her hands to her forehead to control her throbbing headache, but we all nodded and followed Ino to her spot. We opened our bags, grabbed a couple of snacks and ate in silence. I created a small fire and the rest of the girls tried to think of a way to get out of the forest.

--

"Alright, we've all decided that once it reaches dawn tomorrow, we make our way back to our original route, right?" Sakura announced loudly.

"…yes…" The girls and I said in unison.

"Now, we don't want to be attacked by anything tonight. So we will take turns watching over each other." Sakura announced.

"Hmm..I think it will be wasteful if all of us are tired because of staying up. I suggest we use one person and during the day we could just carry that person." Tenten recommended.

"I think Hinata can do this," Ino shouted, Tenten and Sakura nodded.

"Ehh?! I can't stay awake all night! If a bear comes around, what will I do?" I yelled pitifully.

"Don't worry Hinata! All you have to do is wake us up and we will think of something. Besides, we will carry you around during the day." Sakura persuaded me by arguing a bit more until I finally gave in.

--

It had been hours ever since they all slept. My eyes slowly began to close and my head gradually fell in between my knees but I quickly snapped my head up.

'…I…hate…this.' I silently thought as I placed my head in between my knees, readying myself for sleep.

Just as I was about to drift to sleep, I heard a twig snap. My head shot up and I jumped onto my feet. I could hardly see anything but I had this eerie feeling crawling up my neck. There were no more sounds; the rustling of the leaves ceased.

"…Hinata?" Someone whispered quietly. I turned my head in the direction of the voice. Sakura was slowly getting up as she rubbed her eyes and yawned. "What's wrong?" She said as she walked towards me.

"I-I don't know…I heard a twig snap so I'm seeing what's happening…" I whispered as I relaxed my tense body. Suddenly, several twigs snapped in one direction. Sakura flinched and immediately went to wake up the other girls. I held my small pocket knife in my hand, having already known how to fight. My eyes focused and tried to make out what was in the pitch black shadows. The girls quickly ran to my side and Ino and Sakura clutched onto each other while Tenten was in a defensive position. We all waited, but nothing came at us. The girls relaxed and told me that it was a false alarm.

"C'mon Hinata, there's nothing here, so let's go back to sleep." Sakura said as she stood in front of me with her arms outstretched, almost asking for the figures in the shadows to come at her.

"Sakura, get out of the way," I said cautiously. There is no doubt that there is something in the shadows.

"Give it up; I'm pretty sure no humans would be in this forest. If it was a bear, it would've come out by now, don't cha think?" Sakura said in annoyance.

"…Fine, let's go back to sleep." I quickly agreed. Before any one of us moved, a pitch black fog engulfed Sakura. We all panicked when we heard Sakura scream.

"We have to save her!" Ino screamed. I stared back at her, confused whether if I should. But without hesitation I readied myself as I was about to launch myself into the fog. As quickly as the fog appeared, it quickly disappeared.

Standing before us are four males. A tall man, who was hidden by shadows, stood in the middle of the mass holding Sakura in his arms. Another man stood beside him looking as equally bored as the taller man. The two others did not look like them. They were creatures with terribly arched backs; their necks were encased with big and bulky leashes, their eyes and mouths were stitched closed but their cold aura sent us shivers as they stiffly swayed from side to side.

"Go," the tall male said. Suddenly, the creatures cracked their necks upward, released an inhuman shriek and quickly began to charge at us. They jumped over me and slammed Tenten and Ino into the ground. I spun around trying to get to them to help them but my body froze. I couldn't even move a finger. My eyes traveled down my body; thick, transparent black chains trailed my body. It looked like some sort of spell.

I heard footsteps walking towards me from behind; they were deathly slow and taunting. The slightly shorter man made his way into my view as his bright blue eyes bored into mines. He tilted his head to one side, almost like he was curious. My teeth were clenched as it was made clear that I was caught by him. After staring for a long while, I felt the spell wearing off as I was able to twist my fist around. Once I was in full control of my body I quickly ran, shoving him out of my way and at my friends. I swiftly jumped into the air, split my legs apart and knocked both of the creatures on the head, pushing them off of the screaming girls.

"RUN!" I screamed at them as I fled the scene. I knew very well they would take my command seriously.

I ran deeper into the forest, jumping over logs and pushing at branches that came in my way. Every now and then I would turn my head to see if he was following but he was never there.

Surprisingly, when I turned my head to the front there he was, standing only a few meters away from me. I was running so fast that I wasn't even able to stop myself as the distance between us shortened. I shut my eyes, waiting for the impact with his body, but it didn't come. Instead, thick black strings shot out of the ground and wrapped around my arms, legs and waist; the man grabbed my chin with a tight grip and forced my head straight. I slowly opened my eyes; staring back at me were demonic blue eyes. He slowly but gently dragged his thumb around my left cheekbone while his other fingers were still holding my chin. He lifted his free hand and placed it on my forehead like he was checking my temperature. Suddenly, I felt a surge of energy entering my body through my forehead; I immediately lost control of my body as it became limp. My mind struggled to move my body, at least a finger, but nothing worked.

The thick strings began to retreat. The man caught my falling body and hoisted me over his shoulder. He then casually walked back to the area I ran from.

When he met up with his other friends, the creatures already had my friends in the same position as me.

'What are they…?' I thought.

"She's still awake." The man holding Sakura said. The man holding me didn't respond, instead, his arm curved backwards and skillfully struck a pressure point on my neck. My vision eventually faded to black.

--

My body was sore as it was being carried rather harshly. I opened my eyes only to see that we weren't outside anymore; the walls were grey and looked very old. I quickly groaned as I tried to move.

"W-Where am I-I-I?" I stuttered, damn my stuttering. I waited for a long while, but he never answered.

I grunted at my headache when he sharply made a turn around the corner. I lightly began to kick his chest to get his attention; soon, my kicks became harder and more frequent.

"Where are you taking me?" My voice croaked as I tightly grabbed onto the back of his shirt. After asking several more questions, he still didn't answer.

Eventually, we arrived in front of a room. As quickly as he could, he opened the door, tossed me in and shut the door.

I screamed as I flew into the room, along with my scream, I heard some others too. I realized that I was hovering above a couple of people, ready to drop onto them. I fell with a dull thud and moaned at my extreme back and head pain.

"So I guess they wanted us to say good bye to each other?" A familiar voice said. I looked in the direction of where the voice came from, it was Ino. I stared at the other unfamiliar faces in the room. There are about 10 people in the room, most of them female.

"Why are we all here?" I said, completely confused about the situation. One of the captives sighed.

"We're here because we are going to be killed." A female said. I stared at her in shock, before I was able to say anything else, Tenten beat me to it.

"Sakura…Sakura was chosen as the king's bride…" Tenten said as she stared at the ground, playing with a piece of string that came from her torn clothes. "I don't know why he would like that bitch…but what I know for sure is that soon…we are going to be entering a dome where all of us are to fight for our lives. If we die, we die; if we survive…they will make good use of us…" Tenten whispered sadly. I couldn't believe my ears.

"Don't call Sakura a bitch! Besides, isn't Sakura going to save us…since she is the king's bride, she can get what she wants, right?" I said, as hope flickered in my voice. Everyone stared at me in disgust, one man snorted at me.

"That bitch didn't even try to save any of us…" One of the males started.

"The king gave her a choice whether if she wanted any of us…either as slaves or just friends around this damned place…" Tenten continued.

"But she looked at us, especially us, laughed and said no, clearly knowing that we would be killed anyways…" Ino finished. I was clearly about to burst into tears at that moment. My eyes were stingy red and my hand bled from squeezing my fingernails to my palm.

"This can't be true…" I whispered.

"WELL IT IS! She deserted us just because she wanted to be a FUCKING QUEEN!" One of the males screamed. I let all the information sink into my head before a single tear slipped from my eyes.

"The three of us already knew she was this kind of person, that if she received something, she would gladly take it. You even know she wasn't a good friend." Tenten quietly tried to comfort me as some scolded me for being so emotional.

I slowly crawled to a corner, brought my legs to my chest and placed my head in between them. Ino and Tenten made a small attempt to comfort me again, but the others suggested that they shouldn't.

The door suddenly slammed open and all of our attention was brought to the man with blue eyes. He threw food at us and like dogs and the captives scrambled all over the floor to retrieve what was there. I didn't even move from my spot when one of the female captives stole my portion and shared it equally with the others. The blue-eyed man stared at me when I didn't make a move for my food; I shivered under his gaze as I dug my head deeper into my knees.

He was leaning on the closed door with his arms crossed. Minutes had gone by ever since he had fed the prisoners. He should've left, but instead he stayed and continued to watch me. All was silent in the room, the prisoners felt frightened because of his presence. I slowly lifted my head and stared back at him. He still kept his emotionless face as he continued to stare. Just when I thought he was going to approach me, he leaned off of the door and left the room. I stared back bewildered.

"What…was that all about…?" A female captive muttered. In no time, everyone got back to their usual chatter about nothing. I, on the other hand, drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**Hmm…! I'm guessing you all know who this 'blue-eyed man' is =P and who is this king which I speak of? **

**I don't know =| but you may suggest any one through reviews or PMs, or else I will just randomly pick someone!**

**I'm so sorry for all that Sakura bashing, I don't hate her, but based on a lot of the fanfics I've seen already, it had 'inspired' me to make her the bitchy one in this story . sorry to all you Sakura fans! **

**I was reviewing my other version of this story and decided to do a little editing to make the characters not as OOC as the last version.**

**Damn! That means I will have to edit (or most likely redo) the entire story =P**

**Please review! Suggestions, comments and random stuff are welcomed =)**

**Flames are also welcomed, but don't be too mean!**

**-wtfreak?!**


	2. Him & Her

**Woah! How long has it been ever since my first chapter?? :| I'm so sorry for not updating! I would've updated sooner but I got lazy AND because I was edit the entire story .**

**I highly recommend (for those who have already read the first chapter) to reread the first chapter. I switched roles and somewhat changed what happened, but not too much xD**

**But yea, it would help refresh your mind if you reread the first chapter.  
**

* * *

The next day while everyone was asleep, we were all taken by surprise when the door swung open and many hooded figures rushed into the room. They each grabbed a captive and dragged them out of the room into another. On the way, many tried to fight back, but none of us won.

The room was cold and dark and we could all hear loud screaming and chanting coming from outside the room.

"I have a feeling that this is going to be the end of us…" I said as my words drifted. The women shrieked and the men paced around the room uncomfortably. We waited for what seemed like hours until the same group of men came in again and led us into the dome.

The dome was huge. It looked as if it was as large as a million football field, maybe even bigger. The place was over populated, the audience filled up every seat in the dome, only leaving the fighting area clear. I then spotted Sakura in the audience, obviously sitting in the highest and most comfortable seat in the dome. She stared at us as a smirk began to form on her face.

Suddenly, the cheering and chanting increased as a man spoke into a very big microphone. None of us could understand what he was saying because of the terribly loud chanting. We all looked around, aimlessly looking for weapons or for some sort of door or help but all we found was an extremely large metal door on the other side of the dome.

"Look! I think our mission is to open that door and get out of here!" One of the male captives screamed as he sprinted to the door, the rest followed him as I stayed behind.

"No, it's a trap! Get away from there!" I screamed at the top of my lungs, but my scream blended in with the audience. I looked around at the audience once more; they were all laughing.

'…Oh god oh god!' I knew very well what was behind those doors. Before I was able to make it to them, the door slowly opened. The crowd suddenly became silent.

"Yes! We opened it! C'mon Hinata let's go!" Ino called out to me. I didn't dare move as the door kept on opening without any force from the men. The loud creaking of the giant metal door quickly brought their attention to what was behind those doors.

Once it was full open, no one could see the inside; it was pitch black. Suddenly, howls and growls were heard from the inside of the room. The quiet crowd began to cheer once again.

Before the captives were to grasp the situation, a sudden charge of creatures came from behind the doors. The unfortunate people who were standing too close were trampled over by their bulky bodies. The others screamed and quickly sprinted to the other end of the dome. Some weren't fast enough so the creatures lashed out their claws and ripped them to pieces, blood splattered everywhere and flesh was given to the audience. The crowd roared with laughter at our helplessness.

The creatures stopped a few meters away from me. When none of us made a move, the crowd died down and confusion can be heard from everyone.

I made eye to eye contact with one of the creatures; it didn't look blood thirsty and it almost looked human. I could see sympathy from its eyes; it was trying to tell me something, but I just couldn't grasp the message.

We all heard the loud clearing of the throat from the king. He looked pissed that the fight wasn't going on.

On command, the creatures began their rampage again. I quickly dodged their attacks and ran away from the crazy creatures. When I turned back, I realized that I had completely abandoned the group of people that were behind me.

"…Traitor!" Some of them screamed before they were devoured by the monsters. I took a last glimpse at Tenten and Ino, who were violently trying to defend their life, before they were brutally sliced into pieces.

I quickly turned away from the blood mess and heavily sobbed into my arm. I suddenly picked out Sakura's loud laughter among the audience. I slowly turned to her and saw that instead of grieving over her lost friends, she was laughing.

"Last one? Don't be crying, you'll end up like them anyways." Sakura yelled into a microphone as she continued her chuckle.

My chest heaved as anger began to boil in my blood.

'Bitch…!' I was surprised at what I thought of her.

My saddened expression hardened to a very stoic mask as the creatures made their way to me.

I got in a fighting stance, something I learned from my cousin, Neji, and with lightning speed, ran at the creatures and with all the strength I could, smashed my fist into one of the five creature's face. The creature was taken aback, obviously feeling pain in its face, but suddenly charged at me with its sword and swung at me. I easily dodged and rammed my elbow into its wrist, and quickly snatched its sword away from him. Almost immediately, I cleanly swiped off his head.

The audience gasped and all was silent except for the fighting. I screamed once more as I stabbed another creature in the stomach and twisted the over-sized sword around. It gave a loud inhuman shriek and as it fell to the floor.

This repeated until I was down to the last creature. It looked to be the most human out of all of them. It was waiting at the end of the dome with a smug look on its face.

I tried approaching it but my energy was almost drained.

I stood there panting as my legs were almost ready to give up.

He stared at me and reached into his pocket to retrieve a thin but long needle. He weaved it around his fingers before his sudden loud laughter. His eyes hardened and narrowed as he pointed the needle towards me like a dart. His evil smile widened as he immediately threw the needle swiftly in my direction.

I didn't realize what he did until it pierced my left eye and it exited out through the back of my head. I cried in pain as I covered my bleeding eye, I didn't know whether my eye hurt more, or the whole in the back of my head.

The creature charged at me and began to throw me around like a rag doll. After being beaten for a few seconds, he finally landed a punch in my gut which sent me a couple of meters back. I painfully skidded on the ground in defeat.

'…Damnit…' I thought as looked at the hand that was covering my damaged eye with my good eye.

'There is too much blood loss…' I thought, not really sure if I was telling the truth. I heard the creature approach me with its heavy footsteps; the cheers had ceased as everyone was watching the scene right before them. I closed my eyes, waiting for my death.

Suddenly, I felt a pair of arms lift me off the ground, carrying me bridal style.

"That's enough." The man holding me said. I opened my good eye to look at him. He had those magnificent blue eyes as always. I slowly closed my eyes again.

"You've done enough work today, but she has proven herself." I felt the eyes of the man staring at my bloody face.

"It's all right, just sleep." The man said as I completely succumbed to darkness.

--

Hours had passed by ever since I was asleep, I could tell. My entire mid-section was all wrapped up in bandages and so was my wrist. I had a thick patch covering my damaged eye and a thin wrapping around my head, which covered the hole in the back of my head. I groaned as I remembered all of the wounds I had received.

I slowly opened my good eye and took in everything in my environment. Everything was almost white; it looked like a normal hospital room. I carefully picked myself off of the bed and walked up to the door. I heard a conversation going on in the other room.

"Weak if compared to one of us…she's of no use…" I heard someone say.

"…a human, what do you expect?…"

"…can be of use…strong for a _female human_…"

"…keep her alive…?" It was hard to make out what they were saying, their voices were barely audible.

"We shouldn't be talking about this with an eavesdropper now can we?" I heard someone say clearly and loudly. I panicked and quickly, and almost painfully, ran to my bed.

'Pretend to sleep? No, they know I'm awake!' I quickly thought of what to do, but in the end I decided to just crawl under the blanket and ignored my growing headache. The door opened, and in came five people.

'The king…' I thought when I first glimpsed at the tallest figure of the bunch. The blue eyed man was there, a couple of others, and Sakura. I brought my attention away from Sakura, feeling somewhat uncomfortable by her presence. She smiled back at me, her eyes seeming to laugh at me.

"Where a-am I-I?" I asked timidly.

"At the…capital…" The blue man answered. I shifted my gaze to him, and then back to Sakura.

"What capital?"

"…The vampire capital." The king said. I stared at him in shock; everyone else had a stoic expression.

"Why am I here?"

"…To be our weapon." One of the other vampires said.

"You don't have a choice. Either be our weapon out of your own will, or we will force you." The king said before I was able to retaliate. "We'll leave so you two can talk." The king said as he saw the tension between Sakura and I. They all quietly walked out and closed the door behind them.

"You won't be treated as my friend anymore." Sakura started. She looked too happy to be a queen.

"Why did you do that to us? I thought we were your friends?" I asked, pleading for an answer.

"Hinata…you should know me by now. Whatever I can have, I take it. This opportunity doesn't come to everyone you know." Sakura said as she sat on my bed.

"You still could've helped us! You could've at least saved them from dying, at least one of them!" I yelled.

"I didn't want to, nor did I have to. Besides, aren't you suppose to live life by doing all that makes you happy? I've only ever realized how much you guys didn't affect my life positively until this opportunity came to me." Sakura smiled.

"So you abandoned us because you wanted to be happy? Guess how many times we sacrificed ourselves just to make you happy?!" I raised my voice. She flinched. "See, you don't know! You wouldn't know because you have been greedy and selfish ever since we met…" My voice suddenly became softer as I became light headed from screaming.

"Don't you dare talk to me like I'm the bad person. Don't you dare talk to the queen like that! I could put you in jail or have you tortured!" Sakura screamed. I breathed in and out, trying to control the leaking tears.

"Tell me, are you human or vampire?" I asked in a low tone.

"Human." She answered back.

"Good." I finally said before I jumped on her and wrapped my tiny hands around her thin neck. I squeezed as hard as I could, she screamed and wrapped her arms around my triceps and dragged her sharp fingernails around my skin, leaving trails of scratches and opened cuts.

"Someone like you doesn't deserve to be queen!" I sobbed angrily as I released the hold on her neck to slap her across the face and pull on the collar of her shirt. The male vampires came rushing in and tried to stop the fighting. The blue eyed man grabbed a hold of my waist and tried pulling me back, while the others worked on my hands. I let go and panted as an overwhelming feeling of nausea began to fill me. I began to cry even harder as I thought about how blind and oblivious I was of all of her doings.

Sakura was still recovering as the king lifted her up and tried to console her.

"That bitch has gone crazy!" Sakura yelled as she pointed a finger at me.

"Watch your mouth, you don't deserve to have any friends or be queen!" I retorted. She thrashed around wildly and tried to claw her way to my face.

"Calm down, the king doesn't like this kind of behavior!" One of the vampires ordered. Sakura immediately calmed down and continued to stare angrily at me.

"Note that these two should never meet again." The king ordered as he walked out of the room. The others followed, still holding both of us as they led us into separate rooms. All the vampires followed me into my room. The king shoved me in the corner, grabbed me by my neck and slammed me into the wall.

"Just because you're alive, doesn't mean you can do that to the queen. Got it?" The king said dangerously. I flinched when he tightened his grip. He suddenly let go and stood in front of the door while the others stood in front of him.

"We are going to train you, and use you to be our weapon." One of the vampires said. "Currently, with our research, we are finding a way to get normal humans like you, and change you to be half, not full, but half vampire." He said as he paced around the room. "Once we find a way to do that, you will be unstoppable." He concluded.

"Wouldn't it be better for me to be full human; or full vampire?" I asked with confusion dripping from my words.

"…Well...you see…if you are half human, we will have you travel up to the slayer capital, and have you train there. But we will only do that once we get full co-operation from you. After you have finished your training, you come back here and learn from the vampires. As we said, you will be invincible." The king said. I didn't say anything back. The room was completely quiet.

"Well, it is best to know our names, since you will be here…forever I guess." One of the vampires said out loud.

"I'm Shikamaru." The lazy one who was lying against the wall said.

"Shino." The calm one said casually.

"The king is Sasuke and that dumb shit is Naruto." Shikamaru finished the introductions quickly.

"Now, you will have training everyday, but today, you will be learning about the vampire life. Naruto will be answering all your questions today." Shino said before everyone but Naruto left the room. Suddenly, Naruto sighed very heavily and let out a low grunt.

"Finally that bastard left! Well anyways, nice to meet you, I'm Naruto!" Naruto smiled widely and flashed a grin. I stared wide-eyed at him. Naruto cocked an eyebrow. "What's wrong? It's like you think I'm a freak…" Naruto tilted his head to one side.

"Y-Y-You…you…why are you being like this?" I was terribly confused. Naruto chuckled and scratched the back of his head.

"Well…I wanted to show Sasuke that I can act like him and be a cool guy too! So…I made a secret bet with myself and see if I can imitate him, and so far, I'm winning with myself!" I giggled at him as he cleared his throat. "Well, on with the point…it's amazing that you aren't scared of us. Most of the humans would be cowering in fear long ago." Naruto said as he observed me.

"Umm…it may seem like that b-but I'm not very confident and I'm somewhat frightened by your kind…" I mentally smacked myself for being so timid and stuttering.

"Before all this, you acted like a mysterious stoic guy, but now you're opening yourself to me…so I'm wondering why you're telling me all this…?" My voice drifted.

"Ahh…you see I want to make a good impression on people, especially girls! Besides, you cracked my code, well, I cracked it myself, but you deserve to know just in case I act like a total dick wad!" Naruto laughed nervously. I did a face palm as I faked a laugh. Suddenly, I heard Naruto gasp.

"…What?"

"What's that on your finger?" Naruto pointed at my left ring finger. I looked at the ring and smiled.

"I-I can't believe I forgot about this…It is an engagement ring…I was suppose to get married to my fiancé, Kiba, next month…but I guess that will never happen…" I said sadly as I stared at him. Naruto seemed to be confused as he didn't know what to do.

"Ahem…well, now time to …study some stuff. You probably want to know the benefits of being half/half right? Well, the human side was already said. But for vampires, you have all of their abilities. When fighting with an 'evil vampire' as we call it, you can use slayer skills, fighting a slayer you can use vampire skills. Also, vampires and slayers can't really tell whether you are slayer or vampire since you are going to be both, so you pretty much have a disguise…and ..uh…yeah. Lesson is done for the day." Naruto said as he clapped his hands together and walked to the door.

"That's it?" He nodded.

"Then can I get out of here?"

"Nope, I don't want you fooling around this place since stupid Sasuke likes this place free of …well…I guess your kind." Naruto said casually. I sighed as I let my back hit the wall as I leaned against the wall. Naruto walked back to me and brought his face uncomfortably close to mines, our noses almost touching.

"By the way, I don't like Sakura all that much. She may be one to look at but she's not special, so when the time comes, you won't ever see her again, ok?" Naruto whispered in my ear.

"You're not going to kill her, are you?" I said breathlessly as I tried to hold my breath. He smiled, but he didn't answer my question.

"Just don't spread this around, ok?" He said as he kissed my patched eye and went off to the door again.

"Also, you will be able to see soon, just not now. You're lucky that it didn't pierce you through your pupil, so that's good and a little brain damage but it's all good." Naruto said before he winked. He left the room, leaving me all alone.

"…EHH?!" I said out loud, not really understanding what he said and what he did.

* * *

**Oh gawd!! I'm terrible at writing fighting scenes…so please forgive me! .**

**Remind me to never write one ever again…although I do think that I will have to in later chapters. =\**

**If there are any pro-Sakura's out there…sorry! I like her and all but she was the closest character that fits the description of a bitchy person…Ino fits it as well but I feel weird if I put her as the 'almighty and high queen.'**

**Wait…is Sakura being too OOC?? Damn…I actually wanted all characters to be in character .**

**Terrible terrible terrible chapter!**

**Have any suggestions for future chapters? Feel free to say anything, honestly ANYTHING...maybe I might get a spark from your suggestions :P  
**

**Review! Review! Review!**

**-wtfreak?!**


End file.
